Tyrannosaurus rex (Jurassic Fight Club)
|-|Jurassic Fight Club= |-|Turf Wars= Summary Tyrannosaurus rex is a species that appears multiple times throughout the Jurassic Fight Club TV show and is on of the playable characters in the game Turf Wars. T.rex within the show is built up as an unstoppable and unyielding force. A monster, and yet a highly intelligent animal that would take care of its young in ways modern reptiles don't (and is likely scientifically inaccurate). This predatory dinosaur weighed weighed over 9 tons, and was 15 to 20 feet tall and a length of 43 to 50 feet, possibly larger as it is described as the size of a semi-truck (quite a bit larger than the real-world Tyrannosaurus rex). It first appears in the episode T-Rex hunter, where it attacks and kills a Nanotyrannus for attacking its young. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Tyrannosaurus rex, T-Rex, T.rex Origin: Jurassic Fight Club/Turf Wars Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: King of all dinosaurs Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Powerful binocular vision comparable to an eagle, as well as a powerful sense of smell. It could hear the cries of its children from possibly miles away), Large Size (Type 0, possibly 1; Is the size of an eighteen-wheeler), Septic/Bacterial Bite (Comparable to a Komodo Dragon's bite, when it was assumed the bite was bacterial and not poisonous in nature), Natural Weaponry (Teeth and claws; could easily shred the body of a Nanotyrannus with talons), Minor Fragrance Manipulation (Could leave scents via scent glands. This is something reptiles shouldn't be able to do), Rage Power (A mother Tyrannosaurus was able to move faster that the male when she was angry, and was able to tag the Nanotyrannus who was moving at full speed), Martial Arts (Is a skilled brawler, able to pull of complex fighting maneuvers) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can kill Nanotyrannus [Though in Jurassic Fight Club Nanotyrannus is its own species, it is unknown if Nanotyrannus was either another species or a really young T. rex], Utahraptor, Dromaeosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Majungatholus) Speed: Superhuman movement (Could run 30 to 40 mph normally, and was only somewhat slower than the Nanotyrannus. Can keep up with the likes of Utahraptor), higher attack and reaction (As shown in Turf Wars its attacks are much faster than their movements. When angry it easily caught a flanking Nanotyrannus) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can easily lift carcasses this large) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Its bite is twice the strength of a Great White shark. It was hypothesized that it could probably bite and chew up a Volkswagen. That being said, the given bite estimates in the show are weaker than the commonly thought bite-force of Tyrannosaurus rex. The stated bite-force could possibly just be a low estimate, as the statement that it could destroy a Volkswagen would require more strength) Durability: Wall level (Can easily survive attacks from Utahraptors, Majungatholus, Stegosaurus, and Pachyrhinosaurus) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range via size Standard Equipment: Sharp teeth and talons Intelligence: High Animalistic (As smart, if not smarter than a hawk, can function in a pack similar to wolves and other social predators) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Turf Wars: Tyrannosaurus rex Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rip and Tear - Lunges at opponent with a vicious bite. * Smash and Grab - Grabs opponent. * King Smash - Slams its tail against the opponent. Note: Although it is based on the Tyrannosaurus rex (Real World), the Jurassic Fight Club version doesn't scale to the animal directly. This is due to how different the Jurassic Fight Club T.rex is from the real animal (size, behavior, abilities, etc). Gallery 7B7771E8-734C-4135-898B-197F96F4B862.png A29B7A46-DB49-4617-A1F5-2D68694FE76D.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:TV Characters Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Murderers Category:Claw Users Category:Jurassic Fight Club Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Martial Artists